


Devilish Desires

by queerinthenorth



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerinthenorth/pseuds/queerinthenorth
Summary: Papa has a fantasy about Omega





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to publish this a while ago, but here we are.

Papa bowed his head and let the hot water beat on his neck.

As the water beat down on him like rain after a long drought, his mind began to wander to more arousing thoughts, such as Omega’s wonderfully thick thighs, and the way they flexed as Papa sucked him to completion after a long night on stage

He began to feel a familiar stirring in his cock.

Papa began to stroke his rapidly hardening cock and let out a quiet moan as he started stroking faster and faster.

He started rubbing the tip, gently dipping in and out of the slit, holding in a groan as he imagined a certain guitar ghoul lavishing the tip with his tongue.

He started running his hand up and down the shaft, picking up the pace as he got deeper and deeper into his fantasy.

In his mind’s eye, he could see those baby blue eyes, twinkling with a mixture of excitement and lust as Papa called him every name under the sun and demanded that he stop teasing him and just suck his cock already.

He could feel the soft warmth of Omega’s mouth wrapping around his cock in a way that was perhaps, forbidden, but felt so right that it erased every objection from his mind in a moment of pure lust

“Sweet fucking Lucifer, Omega!”

Papa cried as he came all over the wall and his hand.

He felt a wash of hot shame come over him as he realized what he had done. There was no shame in lusting after his subordinate, but there was shame and sin to be found in denying that lust to the point where he was left with no other option than to pleasure himself to an idea of this person.

Papa sighed, turned off the shower and reached for his towel.

As he began to dry himself off, an idea passed through his mind.

“ _ Perhaps I should go pay Omega a visit. If nothing else, he might have some useful input on the new song.” _

_ \------------- _


	2. A Pleasant End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa and Omega reach a pleasant end

_ “ _ Omega~~~” Papa called in a sing-songy voice as he knocked on his door and entered without waiting for a response.

Omega quickly tried to cover up himself as the Dark Pope entered his room. Of course, Papa was allowed to come and go as he pleased, but Omega couldn't help but feel a little upset by his disregard for the privacy of others.

“Almost completely naked but still wearing your grucifix, eh? I can't exactly say I’m not pleased by the sight of that.” Papa said, winking as he referenced Omega wearing nothing but boxer briefs and his grucifix.

“If I had known to expect you, I would’ve put my robes back on, Papa.” Omega said, still embarrassed despite Papa having seen him in less clothing before. “I can't say that there isn't a certain comfort to be found in the feel of cold metal against warm flesh though. It's just oddly reassuring to feel the presence of the Old One when all else has been removed from me.”

“I admire how devout you’ve become, my dear. When you first came to the church, you were nothing but skeptical but now look at you. Talking about our Unholy father with a reverence I’ve never heard from you.” Papa said, taking a seat at the foot of Omega’s bed.

“I didn't come to discuss your faith though, I came to discuss something much more personal with you.”

“What is it, Papa? You know I’m ready to serve you in any way you desire.” Omega said, cocking his head and getting ever more curious about what Papa had up his sleeve.

“Ever since that night we shared on tour, I’ve dreamt of having you in every way you could never imagine someone wanting you. I want to do things with you that will fill our father with pride at the display of our lust.” Papa breathed, setting his hand on Omega’s thigh, and staring him right in the eyes.

“I can't say that I haven't felt the same way, Papa. Every time you pass me, I have to restrain myself from making you mine. Every time I watch you pray before the altar, I get this image of you kneeling before me, praying that I’ll let you have me in the most intimate way. It's when this desire hits me that I thank every demon that will listen that my robes hide everything.” Omega said, putting his hand on Papa’s and moving their hands right over his cock.

Papa moved his hand from under Omega’s and signaled for him to lay back and let Papa do the work.

Omega gently moaned as Papa pulled back his underwear to reveal his thick, throbbing cock.

Papa stripped his robe off to reveal his pierced member, before gesturing for Omega to come closer.

Omega laced his fingers in Papa’s hair and roughly closed the gap between his mouth and Papa’s 

It soon became an all out battle for dominance between the two, neither willing to let the other be completely dominant.

“I’ll let you do what you please to me as soon as you worship my cock in every way I desire.” Papa said, shoving Omega's head between his thighs and thrusting upwards.

Omega took Papa into his mouth and started sucking as though his life depended on it.

Nothing had ever tasted as deliciously wrong as Papa’s precum as it pooled on his tongue, just begging for him to suck harder.

He pulled off Papa’s cock with a pop and smiled innocently, as though he had forgotten what had just happened.

“I don't want you to come before I'm ready to let it happen, Papa. There's so much more I want to do to you before you can cum.” he whispered in Papa’s ear, heavily implying just how much he desired to feel Papa’s lips around his cock.

Papa wrapped his hand around Omega’s cock, ready and willing to give the ghoul whatever his heart desired.

As Papa’s strokes got faster and faster, Omega got closer and closer to the edge, crying out in ecstasy as he reached his peak and came all over Papa’s hand.

Papa licked the cum off his hand, looking as smug as a cat who caught the canary.

Omega crawled between Papa’s legs and started sucking and stroking like his life depended on milking Papa for all he was worth.

As Papa hit the end and let loose in Omega's mouth, Omega swallowed every drop like a dying man receiving water for the first time in days.

He basked in the afterglow of his climax before gently pushing Omega off and turning to leave.

“My door is always open if you want to do this again, my dear.” Papa said, walking out and shutting the door, leaving Omega to clean himself up.


End file.
